Mintfur (RC)
|pastaffie = ''None |namest = Warrior: |namesl = Mintfur |familyt = * |familyl = Unknown |mentor = Unknown |apps = Nettlepaw |livebooks = Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Mintfur is a light gray tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm : In the Power of Three Arc ''Eclipse : Nettlepaw is listed as his apprentice. Long Shadows'' : ''Sunrise'' : In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : He no longer has an apprentice, nor is Nettlepaw listed in the allegiances. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers Sign of the Moon :Mintfur attends Dovewing's first Gathering as a warrior. After the leaders make their report, he, along with Robinwing, approach Bumblestripe and ask how the prey has been running in ThunderClan. Dovewing, looking for Tigerheart, leaves as Bumblestripe replies. The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :Mintfur is among the RiverClan patrol, along with Troutstream and Beetlewhisker, that spots Jayfeather on the territory. Jayfeather catches the fierce scent of the warriors and notes that the RiverClan cat are bristling. When Jayfeather defends himself against Beetlewhisker's accusation regarding his medicine duties, Mintfur murmurs that he thinks Mistystar should decide. Falling behind the escort, Mintfur is accompanied by Beetlewhisker. As Jayfeather climbs a fallen trunk of a tree, the medicine cat's heart lurches as he is uncertain that Mintfur and Beetlewhisker's weight would also be supported. :Later, he arrives with Troutstream and Pebblefoot to help ThunderClan after the first wave of Dark Forest warriors attack the ThunderClan camp. Hurling himself into battle, Mintfur begins to attack Dark Forest cats alongside his patrol. Shortly after the next wave is driven back, Mintfur is seen sniffing at a scratch on Troutstream's flank. :Mintfur and Troutstream aid Brackenfur in hauling a thorn barrier to the ThunderClan nursery after being asked. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election:Firestar :Mintfur and Reedwhisker vote for Firestar to lead the Clans during the harsh season of leaf-bare, which is noted to be an unexpected decision seeing as they are in RiverClan. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : After Leopardstar's fall, Mothwing tells Mistyfoot to bring Mintfur and Pebblefoot to help move Leopardstar back into the camp. They each walk on one side of Leopardstar, half dragging and half leading her back into the camp. They bring her to her den and help her to lie down. Mintfur turns to leave when this is done. Before he leaves, he asks Mistyfoot to let him know if he can do anything else to help. Pebblefoot follows him out of the den. :Later on, when Reedwhisker is sorting out patrols, the deputy asks Mintfur to take the apprentices upstream to see what they can find near the reeds beyond the border. :Soon after Mistystar has a conversation with Mothwing about Hollowpaw and Rushpaw's whereabouts, she calls Grasspelt over, and to bring Icewing and Mintfur with him. Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *Mintfur was mistakenly mentioned as a she-cat in ''The Last Hope. Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Minor Character